


Over the Line

by AleishaDreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaDreams/pseuds/AleishaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart beats against his chest with force, injected with adrenaline, high on pleasure and lost in bliss. Sousuke never gets tired of these sensations, of these emotions, and these feelings. But mainly, Sousuke never ever gets tired of Rin desperate, yearning, drowning in pleasure. The disheveled red hair spread in the pillow like a halo, his eyebrows creasing, and the crystalline tears wetting his long eyelashes. This sight is something Sousuke longs to see as much as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd.

Skin flushed, wet, and bright with sweat. Breathe ragged, raw, and slowly transforming to helpless whimpers. The air feels hot, sticky inside their lungs, and smooth like silk caressing their bodies. Time feels eternal, frozen, but at the same time it feels so rushed and fast, confusing their senses further.

His heart beats against his chest with force, injected with adrenaline, high on pleasure and lost in bliss. Sousuke never gets tired of these sensations, of these emotions, and these feelings. But mainly, Sousuke never ever gets tired of Rin desperate, yearning, drowning in pleasure. The disheveled red hair spread in the pillow like a halo, his eyebrows creasing, and the crystalline tears wetting his long eyelashes. This sight is something Sousuke longs to see as much as possible.

It has been a long day. They both needed to forget about labels, about correctness and about the world. The best way to do that is to bring out one of the most basic needs of the human. The need to touch. To be touched. The desire that makes the skin burn and itch without control. That turns the breathe into something quick and uncontrolled.

They are on their bed, the covers and extra sheets forgotten on the floor in the middle of the haste for a closer touch, for a connection based on instincts. It’s weird how they work so well together in this kind of crude dance. Their minds are full of thick mist and random thoughts of adoration. Rin is with his back on the bed, his legs open and his body bare and willing. White, hot liquid from a previous orgasm trails down his abdomen. The skin of his legs already has multiple marks of kisses and bites that Sousuke knows the redhead adores to watch in the mirror, in the privacy of the bathroom in the olympic pool. Sousuke knows this because he has seen Rin doing it in their own bathroom, entranced on the marks with half-lidded eyes and a knowing soft smile on his lips.

“Rin,” Sousuke calls his lover, noting his voice deep and husky, “Rin, look at me.”

It’s easy for him to order this, but he is well aware that is practically impossible for the redhead to obey, as Rin is covered in a pleasure frenzy that Sousuke is giving him. Three of his fingers are already inside of his boyfriend, pushing and nudging the prostate in that delicate way that makes Rin undone.

Still, Rin tries to follow the instruction. He opens his red, teared up eyes and focuses them on Sousuke. The red eyes can barely keep open, much less when Sousuke pushes his fingers harder. Rin's back arches in a beautiful curve.

“You love this, don’t you, Rin?” Sousuke asks him, knowing he won’t get a coherent answer from Rin. “You love it when I watch you like this, Rin. All desperate and willing to follow my words.”

Rin bites his lips, trying his hardest to not look away or close his eyes. His hands ball up into the pillow, to the sides of his head.

“You love it so much I can see your eyes begging me to never stop watching you, Rin.”

Sousuke holds one of Rin’s legs from the back of his knee, pulling it close to his mouth and kiss it, licking and biting the soft shaved skin. He leaves another bruise to the collection, making a mental note to kiss every single red mark once they finish.

His lips go down and down through Rin’s thigh until he reaches the pelvis. He ignores Rin’s dick. Sousuke starts to lick the white strokes of semen on his abdomen, all under Rin’s attentive crimson eyes. The redhead moans loudly at him, moving his hips accordingly to Sousuke’s fingers.

“What is it, Rin?” Sousuke asks him before thrusting his fingers forcefully and deep.

“Fuck!!” Rin exclaims, tensing his body.

“Your precious hole is getting really tight on my fingers, Rin.” But Sousuke doesn’t stop the new rhythm. “Is your hole getting desperate, Rin? Does your hole want more than my fingers?”

Surprisingly, Rin nods frantically. The red dust of his blush traveled down to his neck, and the upper part of his chest. This means that Rin is about to touch the tempting garden of pleasure and climax but is suppressing it because he knows what is coming next.

Sousuke looks down to his own flushed dick, wet in precum and hard in anticipation. He decided to wear a leather cock ring to prevent himself from cumming by accident. He expected this round to be a long one, but right now his body is practically begging for release and Sousuke is unable to resist the temptation. It looks like Rin is the same, anyway, desperate for having Sousuke closer to him.

“Don't touch yourself,” Sousuke commands.

When he takes out his fingers from Rin, the redhead whimpers relieved and takes the opportunity to take a deep breath. Sousuke retrieves the bottle of lube again, pouring some in his hand. The liquid feels cold against his burning skin but Sousuke doesn't care much about it as he covers his dick fully. His hips twitch at the touch, wanting more of it. Rin groans at the sight, biting his lips and moving his hips, but obediently not touching himself. Sousuke smirks, cupping his balls a little before letting go.

Sousuke settles down, Rin receiving him opening his legs wider, and rests his weight on his fists over the bed. He uses a hand to align himself to Rin’s hole, and pushes slowly. It isn’t hard to enter Rin, having been fingering him for a while now, but Sousuke is so sensitive right now that every brush and push is overwhelming. Good thing he has the cock ring on. He still takes his time to enter fully, pushing little by little every time, wanting to tease himself and Rin at the same time. He wants to make Rin completely undone by the end of everything.

He knows Rin likes it this way. Rin wants Sousuke to make him forget everything, to make him think of only pleasure and how he is feeling. Rin wants Sousuke to fill his mind of him and only him. Sousuke tries his best to deliver every time, and he thinks he has succeeded every single one.

“Sousuke!” Rin sounds inpatient, eager of something deeper and wilder, but Sousuke always knows better than to follow Rin’s whims blindly.

The taller man moves his hips a little brusque, making Rin deliver a surprised squeal.

“Be patient, Rin,” Sousuke says, though he completely understands how Rin is feeling.

“J--Just fuck me already, Sousuke,” Rin replies, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists in the abused pillow under his head.

“Rin, you know I don’t ‘just fuck’ you.” One more brusque thrust. Rin again whimpers. “I do something else with you.”

Rin this time doesn’t answer, but his whimpers continue. Sousuke smirks, undulating his hips slowly but not really thrusting into the redhead, who helplessly moves his hips back in reply. Not resisting the temptation, Sousuke bows down to kiss Rin on the lips. It’s slow and calm. Sousuke isn’t doing it like this trying to placate Rin’s fire; on contrary, it’s because he knows Rin’s insides are burning and he wants that fire to be roaring wildly. He starts to thrust into Rin, the pace slow and dragging, making Rin whine in the kiss.

The redhead is the one who breaks the kiss, turning his face to the side to breathe heavily.

“Oh, fuck…” Rin mouths without a voice.

Sousuke lowers his kisses down Rin’s neck, which he bites and licks, careful to not leave visible marks there. His lips travel to Rin’s ear.

“You are so desperate, Rin. You already came once and you can’t have enough, can you?” He whispers.

His voice has always had a curious -- and yet amazing -- influence in Rin’s behaviour in these moments of frenzy, and Sousuke takes full advantage of it. This time it isn’t any different. Rin wraps his legs around Sousuke’s middle, and turns his face towards Sousuke to see him. The crimson eyes are so dark and yet so bright because of the tears, hooded under the red eyelashes. Beads of sweat are rolling down Rin’s temple.

“S--Sousuke,” Rin starts, his voice merely a whisper, “Please, Sousuke… I--I can’t take it anymore…”

“What are you talking about?” Sousuke thrusts hard once into Rin, earning a long moan that turns into a mewl. “You are taking it really good.”

“Sousuke!”

Sousuke kneels, pulling Rin closer from his thighs, and opening Rin’s legs wide with his hands under his knees.

“You are an expert at taking it, Rin.”

He bites his lips, pleasure coming in waves through his body. Sousuke feels so sensitive, he is sure he is pushing it too hard but he can’t will himself to stop. Instead of that, the he starts to thrust harder. Sousuke groans while Rin moans.

“Like that, Rin. Take it like that,” Sousuke says, his voice sounding deep and husk.

“Oh, fuck!” The redhead finally screams, arching his back and balling up harder his fists on the pillow. “Harder!”

“Ah, what a needy lover you are, Rin.”

And yet, Sousuke obliges, moving his hips harder but intentionally lingering inside for a second. He pushes Rin’s legs down, making his hips go up from the bed and allowing Sousuke to get deeper inside of the redhead. Moaning harder, Rin puts his hands on Sousuke’s shoulders, his nails piercing the tanned skin.

Sousuke can’t look away from Rin. In his opinion, Rin’s face during these moments is one of the best. The red blush, the tears, the mouth wide open, the sweat; everything fuse together to form something so perfect like Rin drowning in a sea of pleasure in which Sousuke gladly provides more water.

“I--I’m gonna--!” Rin babbles, “I’m gonna cum! A--Almost…!”

Hearing that, Sousuke pulls out of Rin and, before Rin can complain about it, flips him over easily so the redhead is facing down on the bed. After that, Sousuke holds Rin’s hips.

“On your knees, Rin. C’mon, do it for me,” Sousuke whispers on Rin’s ear, pulling up his hips a little, “You love it like this, don’t you, Rin?”

Sousuke doesn’t get an answer. Rin just moans something before getting on his knees and hands. Rin is almost there, his body is a clear sign of it. With his blushed skin, his messed up hair, the trembling all over his body, and the willingness to simply follow every word Sousuke gives because he knows Sousuke is the one who will take him further into this ocean. Sousuke massages Rin’s ass with both hands, seeing how the redhead trembles. Sousuke himself is vibrating in lust. He is also reaching his limit, but he doesn’t want this to finish yet.

“Sousuke!” Rin calls his name, pushing his body back against Sousuke’s hips like a silent order to get things moving.

Still, as much as Sousuke would love to spend eternity in this state of mind in the middle of the ecstasy, he wants to reach the end to touch that heaven with Rin. He enters his lover in one swift thrust, this time not giving Rin any rest and starting to move his hips in a quick pace. Rin immediately moans louder, his chest falling down on the bed when his arms can’t support him anymore.

“F--Fuck!” Rin moans.

Their skin slapping, the bed creaking and hitting against the wall, Rin’s moans and mewls, everything is making Sousuke lose control over himself. Sousuke bends, tangling his fingers in Rin’s red hair to gently pull him up.

“U--Up, Rin,” Sousuke orders, “I want you up.”

Rin tries his hardest to get on his hands again while receiving Sousuke’s merciless thrusts. When Rin is on his hands again, Sousuke kisses and bites his ear to make it sensitive.

“R--Rin,” Sousuke’s voice is becoming a mess, “I’m about to burst.”

His lover loudly moans, moving his hips brusquely to meet with Sousuke’s.

“Do you want me to fill you up?” He asks, and he can perfectly feel Rin’s insides clenching around him. “Sh--Shit. Rin, answer!” Sousuke groans.

“Yes!” The redhead yells, nodding his head even though Sousuke’s hand is still tangled in his hair, “F--Fill me up, Sousuke! I want it all!”

“You have to do something for me first, Rin.”

Rin, once again, only nods and moans as an answer, accepting whatever Sousuke is going to say.

“Cum for me, Rin. Cum because I’m fucking your pretty hole the way you love it,” he says as he angles himself, pushing Rin further in that spot that Sousuke knows well.

Rin moans loudly, his body tensing up completely, before finally cumming with thick, milky strokes on the bed. Sousuke doesn’t stop his hips, thrusting into Rin during his climax.

“Yes, Rin. Like that. Do it like that,” Sousuke groans, taking off the cock ring as soon as he feels Rin tensing up.

It doesn’t take much for Sousuke to finish too, having been denied of cumming for quite some time, and his climax hits him like a wave. He empties himself inside of Rin, who is now lowly moaning. With a last hard thrust, he grunts loudly.

When Sousuke comes back from his high, he pulls out from Rin, caressing one of Rin’s asscheeks with a hand. He bites his lips between his teeth when he sees his own slowly cum trailing down Rin’s thighs, meaning that he ended up cumming more than usual; most likely due to the ring. But he doesn’t worry about it.

Rin loves it, anyway.

Sousuke bends over and kisses Rin on the ass before helping him turn over on his back. Rin is completely spent, his breath is ragged, skin wet in sweat, and his hair is a complete mess all over the pillow. Rin’s hands tremble as he uses them to clear his face from his hair, covering his eyes with both hands. The redhead sighs. Then he smiles.

“I can’t feel anything,” Rin says, his voice gruff, laughing a little at the end.

The other man joins the laughter, chuckling for a moment. “Let me regain control of my legs and then I will go to prepare the bath.”

Sousuke lies down next to Rin, looking at him with a soft smile. After a moment, the redhead looks back at him, also beaming.

“I love you so much, Rin,” Sousuke confesses, and his heart flutters when he sees Rin’s cheeks blushing deeper.

“I love you too, Sousuke."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm p sure Rin loves creampies, and Sousuke loves to deliver.


End file.
